Until now, LED strips have been known which have a strip-shaped printed circuit board which is populated on one side with a series of light-emitting diodes. The light-emitting diodes can be cast in silicone in order to protect against dust and/or moisture. For the electrical connection of the LED strip, until now an electrical plug-type connection has been known which is likewise arranged on the printed circuit board and which is cast first. For its use, a casting compound covering the plug-type connection in the plug-in direction needs to be removed so that plug-in contacts of the casting compound are exposed. One disadvantage with this is that this removal of the casting compound is complicated, in particular since the plug-type connection is typically not visible between the casting compound.
It is also known to solder electrical wires directly to connection areas and to then pass these wires individually out of the lighting device. Disadvantages here are a nonuniform appearance, the difficulty of soldering a plurality of the wires without short circuits and a lack of reliability of a subsequent encapsulation with casting compound, since the wires can also be subjected to tensile strain relatively easily through the casting compound on the connection area.